Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Stoppable
by book lover reader
Summary: Naruto in the Kim Possible universe with a dash of Rosario Vampire what could go wrong?


**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Stoppable**

Naruto Kim Possible crossover with small Rosario Vampire added in. Fic was inspired by Rosario to Possible.

Harem: All the cheerleaders, Monique, Shego, Yori, maybe a few Naruto girls.

Rosario to Possible fic for ideas.

Sent by Kami to the KP dimension after dying in sleep after old age. Needed to defend this world. Promised when he died again he and all his mates would live happily in heaven. Remembers everything about his previous life.

Kim Vampire

Bonnie Succubus

Tara witch

Crystal (short wavy brown hair) Mermaid

Jessica (long straight blonde hair) Lamia

Liz (short wavy red hair with purple headband) Kitsune

Hope (long black hair, no mole) Jurogumo

Marcella (long black hair, mole) nymph

Naruto Namikaze Shinobi

**Chapter 1**

The snow resort trip was over without too much problem. Only that Kim's best friend Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Stoppable had found out her secret.

When they were battling their new enemy DNAmy Naruto had accidently pulled off the Rosario Kim wore on her person at all times.

"Kim, you think you can stop by my house to explain everything?" Kim sighed at the fact that this was coming, "Sure, right after cheer practice okay?" Naruto nodded and Rufus squeaked in agreement as they continued the day. After practice Kim shared the news with the other girls. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Bonnie thought about it then said, "I think we all need to go. No, no listen; if he is going to know the truth about Kim he will have more questions and it think it will be better if he knows everything. And this way if he responds badly, we can have Tara wipe his mind, or what little of it he has."

The other girls were quiet and saw that Bonnie was making sense. "Okay then let's get ready and meet Naruto at his place."

A half an hour later the cheerleading team went to Naruto's place and knocked. When Naruto opened the door he was surprised that Kim was not alone so he gestured them to come in and have a seat.

He then went into his kitchen to get some Naco's and ramen before he sat down.

Before he could say anything Kim started, "Naruto I now you want to know everything and we feel you should be told the whole truth about us. The girls are like me."

Naruto looked to each face, "They are all to turn into what you turned into?"

Kim relies what she said and corrected herself, "No I mean they are all monsters like me. Let just introduce what we are. I am a vampire, Bonnie is a succubus,"

"You mean like suck out souls with love?" Naruto asked confused.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "That's only in video games, we do not suck out souls, but we do deal with love."

"Tara is a witch," added Kim wanting to get this done.

Tara smile and before Naruto could ask anything she pulled out her wand and wave it at his bowl if nachos for Rufus. The plate grew bigger and deeper and Rufus went wide-eyed. Quick as a flash he hugged Tara's arm, to her amusement and the dive into the new larger bowl headfirst.

"Liz is a Kitsune, or a fox spirit," she added seeing Naruto about to ask. "Crystal is a mermaid and Jessie is a Lamia or as she like to be called a naga."

"Okay what is that and what is the difference?" Naruto asked holding up his hands to stop her, he was getting confused about what each girl was.

"My top half is human but my bottom half is that of a snake." Jessie answered, "and the name is pretty much saying someone is a male or a man."

Naruto nodded getting it as Kim finished, "Hope is a Jurogumo and Marcella is a nymph."

"That's mean I am a spider woman and she is a tree or nature spirit." Hope said, "So what do you want to know first?"

"Well, I'd like to know if the vampire myths are true." Naruto said as Kim shook her head.

"The myths about crosses are half right. Vampires don't avoid them for religious reasons, but we do avoid them because they act as a natural seal. In fact there are some vampires that are religious, but we do need to drink blood though."

Naruto got somewhat nervous at this little thing. He was still curious on some things though.

"How come you didn't tell me about this, and how long have you been friends with Bonnie?" Kim figured that this would come out.

"We've been friends since before Pre-K." Bonnie said getting his attention.

"We used to hang out as kids before she met you. We often fought in our true forms with Kim being the bossy one."

"Bonnie!" Kim said as Bonnie giggled with a mischievous, but Liz said, "It's true you know. You constantly got us to fight you in our true forms." Liz giggled as she let her eyes slit briefly.

"Don't mind them too much. Bonnie's been on Kim's case since Kindergarten. She had her full power and form sealed." Tara said as she placed her wand down and shuffled some tarot cards. "Sealed?" Kim pointed to her rosary.

"This absorbs my youki, that's a monster's energy they use or send off. That's the stuff you felt in the lair. It also keeps me in a human form so I can go out with other humans and no one would notice. The other girl are in their human form and can transform at will."

"So why sealed?" was Naruto questions.

"Vampires are very powerful. There are classes of monster depending on how powerful the average of that monster is." Kim started, "E class is the weakest. Most are not strong fighter or even much of a treat to other monster of other classes or even human adults. Then there;s D class. They are more of a treat to human but they can be beaten. They are less then average monsters. C classes are monsters that can beat a human easy they're your average monsters and have some strong point, but are rather simple. B class are more powerful monsters that and a threat to other monsters. They can be beaten, but unless you're a higher class you have to really work for it. A classes are powerful monster and few can beat them, it is not impossible but they are a force to be reckon with. Some other classes can beat other classes next to their class with hard work but that is rare. These are rank on average of that monster and not indefinable. I am not saying a D class can beat an A class, but they can beat a C class with work and maybe a B class with a lot of help. Now S class is the most powerful. They are the monsters of legends. Few monster types are in this class, and they can wipe out an entire city. Some other monsters believe that S class monsters are the closest you can get to gods. Vampires are in this class as well as Yoko and few other monsters."

"Yoko?" Narruto asked.

"They are also fox spirits." Liz answered knowing more of the subject, "But think of us Kitsune as more tricksters and illusionists while Yoko are fighters. We can fight and use fox fire like Yoko but they're stronger naturally."

Kim continued with her explanation, "Everyone here is B to A class and I am an S class. Vampires are powerful and can release a lot of energy unless sealed. Most vampires have seals on them but can still hold their own even if sealed."

Naruto rubbed his head thinking of it. "So what do you monster do really? I mean all I know about is from movies, TV and games. And they aren't…well," he did not know how to put it with out offending them.

Bonnie snorted, "Those things aren't every right. Yeah they have some facts but that is what humans know and believed over the years."

"That's true. 'The Little Mermaid' wasn't historically accurate for past relations." Crystal said as she took a sip of drink.

"Really?" She nodded a yes to Naruto's question.

"Yes. Monster/human relations have always been pretty poor throughout the centuries. Unless it was a man the group really liked, most sailors were eaten. Not a pretty picture, but I won't eat you Ron."

Naruto paled somewhat at this.

"Her kind isn't the only one that had poor relations." Hope spoke with a solemn voice, "Jurogumo are spider women, but the closest English translation is 'prostitute spider'. My species would lure in mates and drain them of their fluids while disguised as geisha or as high class prostitutes."

"The Lamias aren't that better at times." Jess said, getting in the topic, "The few that tried to take human lovers would try not to accidentally crush them like prey. It also didn't help that we might snuggle in a random human's home on a cold night for warmth." She then saw Naruto was slightly confused at this.

"We're part snake and lose energy in cold weather." Jess answered before he could ask.

"That's cool I guess, but what about Tara?" He asked wondering if she could transform.

"Well, I was bullied a lot for being a 'borderline being', a creature that is both human and monster. Witches in the past were hated because we found how to gain the power of the monsters, and were the few humans to study them. I live here, but I wouldn't mind living among others of my kind. A witch can be male or female, but most people think of ugly old women that cause trouble. Thank you William Shakespear for writing MacBeth." Tara answered. Bonnie patted her back a bit.

"Succubi and vampires got the worst relationships. Succubi are confused for the Lilim, devils, because of our almost insatiable libido. Succubi are considered beings of lust and are accepted sometimes, but often chased away."

"Bonnie's right. Vampires have some of the worst relations with humans because we need blood, and we have the most power. Not to mention live for many years in a youthful body." Kim said, causing Ron to spurt his soda out. Kim and bonnie, who were right in front of the spray, glared at the sudden and sticky bath. Ron gave a small sheepish chuckle at this before giving them a napkin to clean off. Kim dried her self and continued where she left off. "Vampires are the closest to immortality. When we hit our peak we stay there. How old do you think my mom is?"

Stunned at the random question Naruto answered, "I say mid-thirties."

Kim gave a knowing smirk, "She is one hundred seventy eight this year." Kim was sure if he was drinking again he would and sprayed them again. "That is what I mean, vampire live for many years some have lived for a least a thousand. But in the end if you are not with a vampire you will live alone. My dad will die unless my mother turns him into a vampire and he doesn't want to. Even my friends here can't out live me unless I get killed. It's both a gift and a curse."

Naruto was quite taking it all in. He looked at all of them and sighed, "This is a lot to take in, but thanks for trusting me."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You seemed to be taking this rather well."

"Yeah but I know Kim since Per-K and I gotten to know you guys after the Gill incident and you guy are no different, so who am I to judge."

The girls smiled before Bonnie said, "That's great not many humans would react to this so well. I guess we don't have to erase your memories after all."

"You know that's not how memory magic works entirely Bonnie." Tara said as Rufus continued to eat and swim in Naruto's own creation, "It puts the memories in the subconscious, but with Ron here, it might give him a case of amnesia so bad he'd be a vegetable." She finished as Liz shook her head.

"That's a big 'no' in my book. Inari-sama wouldn't be pleased if someone became like a vegetable."

While they were talking Naruto was wondering if he should share his own secrets. He really believed he should considering that they had trusted him with their secrets.

He cleared his throat to get their attention which did.

"I really want to thank all of you who trust me with your secret." Kim was about to say something but Naruto held out a hand to stop her and to let him finish.

"In fact because of that I want to tell my own little secret that is just as big as yours is." That certainly shocked the cheerleaders but that was nothing compared to what would happen next. He raised his right hand and asked for them to look at his hand.

Suddenly before their eyes there were wisps of blue energy that swirled above his hand that turned into a ball of energy and within the inside it was as a mini hurricane was held in ball formation in his hand.

"I'm not sure if you know this KP but my parents aren't my parents. They found me on their doorstep and adopted me. In my original world I was a Shinobi of great power, in fact I was the most powerful Shinobi to exist."

From there on he told his life story. From the Bijju to the different clans, to the final war, and finally to changing himself back to a baby and find a new world to see for himself what new things were out there in the different universes.

Needless to say they were shocked that they weren't the only ones keeping secrets.

Once the discussions (which included Naruto no longer acting like an idiot) were done it was time for the girls to leave and they really did leave in a fashion.

First Kim kissed him soundly on the lips, then Bonnie, then each member of the cheer squad kissed him soundly on the lips as they left.


End file.
